


Harry's Little Adventure

by JiffyFrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiffyFrose/pseuds/JiffyFrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry finds a picture of his mom, he is determined to find out more about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Little Adventure

For the longest time, Harry believed that he did not belong here. His aunt and uncle implied, or more along the lines said, that they did not want to care for him. His ninth birthday was four days ago, and he did not receive a happy birthday greeting, let alone a birthday gift.

So here Harry was, laying on his bed in his little cupboard. Through the slit in the door, he could see that the hall lights were off. He could not make out any of the furniture, including all the pictures of Dudley aligning the walls. He decided that there was no use in staying up and he should get all the sleep he could get. He put his little head on the pillow, and fell asleep.

An hour later, which to Harry felt like two minutes, there was a banging on his door. "Wake up! Wake up!" His Aunt Petunia shouted. He woke up and rubbed the sleep out of his right eye. He opened the door and went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled the carton of eggs, and the box of bacon out. He pulled the pan out from underneath the stove. He started to cook, and was trying his best to not worry about the family sitting at the table. When he was done cooking, he served the family the eggs and bacon. He took a slice of toast and applied butter to it. He ate as slowly as he could, because he would soon be doing his chores.

"Boy, come here," his Uncle Vernon said, as he had his second helping of bacon and eggs. "This house better be spotless, I am expecting to close a business deal with the Clarksons." Aunt Petunia stood up, and grabbed a list she had previously left on the counter. She handed the list to him, and it started to unravel itself. The list fell to the floor, and Harry's eyes became as huge as saucers. Dudley started to laugh at a high volume, slapping the table repeatedly. The table started to shake, and then collapsed. "Listen here boy," Uncle Vernon said, his voice mean and stern, "You are to fix that table before anything else. We can't look like a bunch of slobs." He said, and the three of them left to go into the living room.

Harry raced upstairs to his aunt and uncle's room. He went into the closet, and tried to look for Uncle Vernon's tool box. He knocked a shoebox off the shelf and all these little pictures and other miscellaneous objects fell out of the box. He started to put everything back into the box. He stopped after he saw a picture of his mother. She was sitting on the grass with this boy. They were oblivious to the picture taken. _Lily and Severus June 1970,_ was what was written on the back of the photo. He saw a letter written to his mom from this boy's address. It was dated January 1971, and it was a letter for her eleventh birthday.

Harry came up with an idea. Whenever Harry comes up with ideas, they end badly. It was not because he lacked intelligence, but it was because he would get in trouble if he did anything besides serving the Dursleys. He saw ten dollars sitting on the shelf. Harry did not believe in stealing. Even though his aunt's family treated him wrongly, he still had his morals. He had the strongest urge to meet this man, and find out about his parents. The only thing the Dursleys have told him was that his parents had died in a car crash. But he wanted to know more. He wanted to know what his mom and dad were like. Harry stuffed the ten dollar bill in his pocket, and left the room. He crawled on his hands and knees down the stairs and slowly opened the front door. He then slowly shut it, and then walked away from the house down the sidewalk.

It had been thirty minutes until he had reached the train station. He had decided to buy an all-day pass which had cost him the ten dollars. He figured that if he got lost, he would still have his ticket. He looked on the subway map and had to transfer three lines to get to Spinner's End. On the last line, he noticed the one person he did not want to see, Aunt Marge. He looked right to left, but there was no where he could go without being spotted. His best bet was to sit where he was and prayed to God that she could not see him.

When the train had arrived to his stop, he had bolted out of the train station. He went up the stairs and met the sunlight. He looked and saw a man with a suit and a briefcase. "Excuse me sir!" Harry exclaimed to the man. The man turned around and looked at him, "Yes boy," he said in a way that was too similar to Uncle Vernon's. "Could you tell me how to get to Spinner's End?"

"Go up two blocks and take a left. That should take you to Spinner's End."

"Thank you, sir." Harry replied as he ran down the street. He took a left, and he then pulled out his map. He passed the houses very carefully, searching for the address. He finally found the address, and walked up to the front door. Harry started to feel nervous. His mind flooded with thoughts like, "What if he doesn't like me?" and "Will he tell the Dursleys what I have done?" He felt nauseous, as if he would spew the contents of his stomach onto the concrete. He twisted his hands back and forth, trying to work up the nerve to knock on the door. He leaned against the door, and closed his eyes. "Breathe, in and out," he said, as he tried to calm himself as he turned himself toward the door, "count to ten and then knock. One, two, three, four, five…"

Harry never made it to ten, because the door had opened. He fell backwards onto the concrete, letting out a little yelp of surprise. "Yes, can I help you?" He said, and gave Harry a little glare. Harry slowly got up, his clothes were loose on him, and it reminded Harry of elephant skin. "Are you Mr. Snape?"

"If you're trying to sell something, I'm not interested." Mr. Snape said, and he was starting to close the door. "Wait!" Harry replied, as he placed both hands against the door, preventing Mr. Snape from closing it on him. "Did you know my mom?" He asked as he took the picture from Aunt Petunia's closet out of his pocket and handed it to the man. Mr. Snape held it to his eye level, and Harry used this distraction as a way to gain entry into his house. Mr. Snape's face was of shock, his mouth wide open. "Lily," he said softly as he looked at the picture of Harry's mom. He looked down and noticed the boy was not there.

"Hey kid, where are you?" Snape asked, looking around for Harry. "I'm over here," Harry replied to the man. Mr. Snape turned around and noticed Harry sitting on his chair. "What did your guardians teach you about coming into other people's houses without their permission?" Mr. Snape asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Nothing. My parents are both dead." Harry said as if answering a question about the weather. Mr. Snape closed the door and sat at the seat across from Harry.

"You are Harry Potter, aren't you?" Mr. Snape said. "Yes, how do you know?"Harry replied."I was friends with your mother when we were both young."

"What was she like?" Harry asked, as he gripped the arms of his chair, leaning forward as his curiosity grew. "She was very smart, beautiful and had a big heart." Mr. Snape said. There was a hint of sadness as he spoke about Harry's mother. "I wish I would have known her." Harry said, as he looked down at his feet. "What are you doing here?" Mr. Snape asked. "Excuse me?" Harry asked, confusion etched in his voice. "Why did you come all the way here just to find out about your mother?"

"Because no one else would tell me about it. I tried talking to my Aunt Petunia, but she won't tell me anything."

"After all these years, you would think she would lighten up." Mr. Snape said, as he crossed his right knee over his left. "You mean, she was like this as a kid too?" Harry replied. His eyes were wide with shock. "Yes, but it is mostly because she was jealous."

"Jealous of my mom, for what reason Mr. Snape?" Harry asked.

"Because your mother was a witch, and sadly your Aunt Petunia is nothing more short of a muggle."

"What do you mean that my mom was a witch? And what is a muggle?" Harry asked out of confusion.

"Did your Aunt not tell you anything?" Snape asked out of bewilderment. Harry answered with a quick shake of the head. "Your mom had magical powers. A muggle is a person who does not have any powers."

"What do you mean by magical powers?" Harry asked. "She could cast any spell with a flick from her wand. I can too."

"You have magical powers?"

"Yes." Mr. Snape replied as he pulled out his wand. "Can I touch it?" Harry asked as he got out of his chair. "Absolutely not, you could hurt someone." Mr. Snape replied. "Do I have magical powers?" Harry asked, his heart beating fast. "It depends. I would think you would. Has anything strange happened when you angry or scared." Harry nodded. "Dudley and his friends bully me, and they go 'Harry Hunting' every day at school. Sometimes when I'm running away from them, I wish that I was somewhere far away, and I always end up on the roof of the school."

"Who's Dudley?" Mr. Snape asked. "He's my cousin." Harry replied. "Do your Aunt and Uncle know about this?"

"They don't care. All I am to them is their servant. They once told me that my parents were freaks and that means that I am one too." Harry replied, trying his best to show that he is not upset. He looked over to Mr. Snape, who wasn't doing much better hiding his reaction. "Harry, do you know how your mum and dad died?" Mr. Snape asked. He knew that he had to be careful about this subject being brought up. He didn't want to trouble the child, but he also believed that Harry had the right to know. "Aunt Petunia told me that my dad was an alcoholic, and that my parents died in a car crash." Harry answered, not sure if that is the right answer. Mr. Snape conjured up another chair and put it next to the one he was sitting in. "Come here Harry, sit down." Mr. Snape said, and Harry obeyed. Harry walked slowly over to Mr. Snape, and cautiously sat down. "Harry, your parents did not die in a car crash, they were killed by the Dark Lord."

"Who's the Dark Lord?" Harry asked as he tilted his head. "He was the darkest wizard of all time. He killed your parents with the killing curse. And he tried to kill you." Harry was in shock at this revelation. His heart was pounding, and he was taking in deep breaths. "How else would you have gotten this?" Mr. Snape said, as he brushed Harry's bangs back and ran his thumb across his lightning bolt scar. "You are the only person to survive his curse." Mr. Snape said as he put his hand back on the armrest. "So Mr. Snape, does this mean that I am like you. I mean, am I a wizard?" Harry asked nervously, as he kicked his feet back and forth. "Judging from the fact that you have apparated, there is a definite chance that you are a wizard. If I am correct, then you should get your Hogwarts acceptance letter in two years."

"Wait, what's Hogwarts?" Harry asked. "It's a school specifically for wizards and witches. Your mom and I went there when we both turned eleven, and I am also a professor there. Both of your parents were Gryffindors." Mr. Snape replied.

"Wait, what are Gryffindor's?" Harry asked, his interest piquing at this question. "There are four houses in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There's Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. I was in Slytherin." Mr. Snape explained. Harry's mouth formed the shape of an 'o'. Harry looked at the clock hanging on Mr. Snape's wall. It was a quarter after eleven. Harry's face turned pale. "Harry, what's wrong?" Mr. Snape asked confused. "My aunt and uncle, they're going to kill me! I was supposed to clean up the house for the meeting that starts at six. There's no way I'll be able to do it in five hours!"

"Can't your aunt and uncle help you?"

"They could, but they won't. They said that I need to earn my keep." Harry said, as if repeating it for the thousandth time. He looked up at Mr. Snape. His mouth was pressed in a line. He got up from his chair, and he looked at Harry. "Get up, we're leaving." Harry rose in an instant, and started to walk toward the front door. "Come back here, Potter!" and Harry turned around. "We're travelling by floo." He replied as he took some dust from a flower pot kept on the mantle. He threw it into the fireplace and he grabbed Harry's hand and they walked into the fireplace. "Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office." Mr. Snape said, and then the living room disappeared. A giant room appeared in front of the two after their journey through the floo system. Mr. Snape and Harry walked out of the fireplace, and an old man with an extraordinarily long beard, a purple outfit and hat was sitting at his desk. "Severus, what brings you here? You don't have to come for another two weeks."

"I am here concerning Mr. Potter's welfare." Mr. Snape said, as he gave Harry a little nudge forward. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter." Harry said, trying to be courteous. He didn't know this man, but he seemed like a very important man. "Hello Mr. Potter, I'm Professor Dumbledore. It is a pleasure to meet you." Professor Dumbledore said as he held out his hand to shake Harry's. "Now Mr. Potter, can you stay here while Professor Snape and I discuss some important things." Harry nodded. Professor Dumbledore put a hand on Harry's left shoulder and led him to his desk and sat him down. "Would you like a lemon drop?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he shoved the candy into Harry's hands. Both professors left the room through a door on the right side.

Harry took the candy and inserted it into his mouth. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on the taste of the lemon drop. He swished it from side to side in his mouth. He did not dare chew it. He opened his eyes and looked at the red and yellow bird in the cage. He got up and walked over to the cage, and looked up at the bird. "Hi, my name is Harry Potter. Do you ever feel lonely? I feel lonely all the time. I hate feeling trapped . Do you feel trapped in that cage?" The bird made no attempt to answer. Harry walked around the room to make sure all of the windows were closed and no doors were opened. He then grabbed a chair, and he put it next to the cage. He opened up the cage, and the bird flew on top of his shoulder. He closed the door to the cage, and returned to his seat at Professor Dumbledore's desk. The door opened, and both professors walked out of it. "Mr. Potter what do you think you're doing?" Professor Snape asked, as he pointed toward the bird. "Don't worry about it Severus," Professor Dumbledore said as he looked at Professor Snape, and he turned to Harry, "Fawkes has taken a liking to you Mr. Potter." Harry let out a smile as he looked at the bird. "Well Mr. Potter, I believe that we're through. You may return home now." Harry's face turned from content to horror. "I can't go back to the Dursley's! They're going to kill me!" Harry exclaimed as fear flooded through his entire being.

Both professors looked at each other, and then looked back at Harry. "Mr. Potter, I am sorry there's nothing I can do. We need to face our fears, no matter how scared we may be." Professor Dumbledore said. Harry shook his head rapidly, and ran to the corner farthest away from the two professors. He rolled into a little ball and started to shake violently. Professor Snape looked at Professor Dumbledore, "Do you think we should keep him away from his family for a few days?"

"Right now Severus, he can't face the Dursleys in this position. Let the boy stay a few days at your house, and then he can face his aunt and uncle."

"Professor, that boy is being abused. I know the signs because I was too. Do you really think I would let him go back?"

"He has to. You never know if Voldemort will come back. The blood wards only work if he can call the Dursley's house his home."

"But if anything else happens to that boy, I am pulling him out of there faster than you can say _sectumsempra_."

"I didn't know you had grown so fond of Mr. Potter so soon."

"I'm doing this solely for Lily. Lily would want her son to be safe, no matter what." Professor Dumbledore nodded, and the two wizards returned to the residence on Spinner's End. A few days had passed by, and Professor Snape grudgingly brought him back to the residence on Privet Drive. "Now, if you need anything. Don't be afraid to send anything by mail or by owl. I will come and fetch you." Harry nodded, as he looked anxiously at the house in front of him. Professor Snape stood on the front porch as Harry reluctantly took a step inside, but not before turning his attention to Professor Snape. He looked at the man and said, "Mr. Snape, thank you, for everything." And then he slowly closed the door to his aunt and uncle's house. Professor Snape walked down the sidewalk, and gave the house one more glance and he mentally wished Mr. Potter good luck. He looked around, and there were no muggles. He then apparated back to his house on Spinner's Drive. His only thought for the next couple of hours was Lily's son, and he hoped he was alright.


End file.
